Do not bring her back here
by Howyoudoinuglynakedguy
Summary: Just a short fic about what I want to happen in the upcoming episodes based on what happened after 4x04 By the way I'm aware this would never happen but I wanted this fic all Caryl orinatated! POV will change but it'll mostly be Carol's POV. Have a feeling it's going to be need to be rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

As the last of the petrol drained from the tank the car came to a slow trailing stop. Carol sighed and drummed her fingers on the wheel trying to think of her next best move. Going back to the prison was a definite no go, besides she had been driving for two hours and by now everyone would know what she had done. She wished she had at least got to say goodbye to Lizzy and Mika. And Daryl...Daryl wouldn't even give a second thought about her now after what happened. She shook her head trying to focus on the task at hand. Getting out of the car she opened the boot and rummaging through looking for her rucksack. Putting as much as she could carry in it she strapped the bag to her back and began to wonder aimlessly down the road before her, no idea what her destination was.

* * *

Daryl finally arrived back safely to the prison with all the medicines they could find for Hershel. Tyreese took them and went off to find him, desperate to see how Sasha was doing. Daryl parked their now new car and walked over to Rick, who was stood by the top of the gate looking over the prison grounds, planning to explain to him why it took so long for them to get the medicine.

"Things got pretty crazy out there, there was a herd of hundreds maybe even thousands ..." Daryl began.

"I know who killed Karen and David," Rick interrupted, he remained motionless, he's eyes in the same direction.

"You do?" Daryl asked, no longer interested in telling Rick what happened.

Rick nodded not saying anything.

"Well who was then? Come on, who do I need to beat the shit out of?" Daryl said getting impatient.

"Yeah I'm not sure that's really possible," Rick said rubbing his head.

"Why who is it Rick? Where are they?" Daryl said frowning.

"I'm not sure you're gonna agree with my decision but it was one that had to be made that put the groups safety first," Rick said incredibly reluctant to say anything more.

"If you killed them Rick it's understandable, they were a threat to the group, what's done is done now tell me who it was."

Rick glanced over at him and turned.

"I didn't kill them. I went on a run today with Carol..." Rick paused hoping Daryl would just pick it up from that.

"Yeah and? Rick seriously just tell me who it was!" Daryl said raising his voice.

"I had to leave her behind, Carol is no longer with our group," Rick said looking Daryl in the eyes for a brief moment and then looking down.

"Wha- why?" Daryl was struggling to understand what Rick was telling him, "why would you leave her behind? Was she badly hurt or?"

"No Daryl...Carol killed Karen and David."

Daryl scoffed instantly not believing him, "no she didn't, Carol wouldn't do that, she-"

"Daryl she admitted it, she said she was attempting to stop the infection spreading, just looking out for the rest of the group, obviously it didn't work."

Daryl stayed quiet for a short while taking it all in.

"So what that's it, you made the decision to leave her for dead, leave her to the walkers?" Daryl could feel himself getting angrier by the second and as he paced towards Rick.

Rick stepped back at the same speed, "Daryl I was just doing what I thought was right by everyone. I left her with a car and supplies."

"By _everyone_ does that include Carol? Lizzy? Mika? Rick did you even stop for one minute to think about what everyone else's opinions were on this?" Daryl snarled getting close enough to shove him backwards.

"Tyreese would of attempted to kill her the moment he found out, you saw how he freaked out on us, Carol would of been dead in seconds of getting through that gate."

"Right so that's it just like that is it? After months of you taking a break from being the leader and making all these decisions in that split second while you were out on a run with Carol you decided to take up the role again, I don't really think that's the way it works Rick."

Daryl gritted his teeth staring at Rick, "now you're gonna take me back to where you left her and we're gonna find her, okay?"

"No Daryl we're not," Rick said turning to walk away from him.

Daryl grabbed his shoulder and Rick swung around increasing the impact of Daryl's fist as he punched him in the face. Rick tried his best to stay calm as he spat out the blood.

"Now Daryl..." Rick warned only to receive another blow to the face.

"Dammit Daryl!" Rick shouted as Daryl went for another swing.

He dodged it and managed to shove him backwards onto the ground. He kicked him once in the stomach and waited for a response, but there was nothing.

Daryl laid on the ground, his hands over his face, heavily breathing.

"You alright Daryl?" Rick asked keeping his distance.

Daryl removed his hands from his face and stood up, wheezing slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied bluntly. He walked over to where his bike was and got on it.

"Tell me where you went on your run," Daryl demanded.

Rick said nothing and wiped the blood off his face.

"Rick, I need to know she's okay," Daryl said almost pleading but still managing to maintain his icy persona.

Rick sighed, "we went to a group of houses, a cul-de-sac about 8 miles north."

Daryl nodded upwards as a gesture of thank you.

Rick put his hand on his shoulder as he started up his bike, "do not bring her back here."

Daryl clenched his jaw and nodded once.

He was going to find her and he was going to bring her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol started to slow as the sun set on the road behind of her, she hadn't come across any signs of life for miles, not even a walker. She decided to call it a night and find somewhere to rest, looking around her she could see trees and fields for miles but no shelter. She had only two options, sleep up in one of the trees or keep walking. Her back hurting she decided to find a climbable tree out of walker reach.

Hauling her bag in the first suitable tree she found, not too far from the roadside she paused to watch the sun finally set, a thought of Daryl slipped back into her mind and she felt guilty. She should be thinking about poor orphaned Lizzy and Mika, who she promised to take care of, not Daryl, a once very close friend who probably despised her now. She couldn't help feeling like there were so many things left unsaid between them though, it bothered her it really did. Pulling herself into the tree she felt her muscles aching and the chill of the evening already taking effect. Wrapping her coat tightly around her she rested her head on the tree, closing her eyes. Feeling the tears brimming she kept her eyes tightly closed and brought her knees close to her chest, trying to keep control of her breathing. She stayed like this until she eventually drifted off to sleep, her heading throbbed from the overload of thoughts.

* * *

She awoke to a loud roaring sound and instinctively grabbed her knife, prepared to kill the threat. She looked around puzzled seeing no walkers, in fact not anything. She strained her eyes looking into the darkness around her but still couldn't see anything. She sighed to herself, she must have been dreaming things. Trying to settle back down proved difficult, her teeth were chattering from the cold and she could still hear her heart pounding in her ears, and the phantom roaring that woke her. She was sure it wasn't a dream.

Curiosity getting the better of her she climbed out of the tree, knife in hand just in case. Attempting to block out the sound of her thumping heart constantly drumming in her ears she made her way over to the road, looking in all directions as she did. As she finally got to the clearing in the road she looked down it to see any sign of anyone or anything, but there was nothing. She shook her head wondering why she had been so worried and went to turn back into the woods but then stopped dead.

There on the side of the road was a bike, it definitely wasn't there earlier. There was no one near the bike which worried her even more. Scared, she turned to run back into the woods but came face to face with a dark tall figure. Out of shock, she let out a small yell and thrust her knife forward, trying to stab whatever or whoever was in front of her. The figure managed to dodge it as they jumped backwards.

"Jesus Carol glad to see you too," said the person and Carol sudden realised who it was.

She felt a surge of relief and then a huge one of panic all in one moment.

"Daryl?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah that's who," he replied looking down, his face looking serious.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Carol asked, her teeth still chattering uncontrollably.

"Well I came looking for you," he said simply his eyes flicking up.

He continued to look at her when she didn't say anything, his eyes examining her face as she shivered.

She looked at him wondering why he was here, wondering if he knew what had happened, if Rick had told him.

"...why?" Carol asked.

"Why do you think? Rick had no right to leave you behind, it wasn't his call...regardless of what you did," Daryl replied shifting from one foot to another, turning his head away slightly.

Carol looked away also, he was aware what had happened. Even though he cared enough to come after her, he was still angry with her.

"So what Rick just let you leave?" Carol questioned.

"No, I made Rick tell me where he left you and I told him I was going to see if you were safe, he told me not to bring you back though."

"Well then you can't go against what he says," Carol replied, "did you get the medicines okay?"

"Yeah there were a few complications but nothing I couldn't handle," Daryl said, "and as for what Rick says I don't really give a shit, he's not the leader any more y'know. I'm not gonna leave you out here in the cold alone."

"I'll be fine, I've not even come across any walkers yet," Carol said trying to be stubborn, she knew if she went back to the prison it would end badly.

"Yeah, yet. What happens when you come across a herd of them? Who's gonna be there to help ya'? I'm telling you now I'm not leaving you out here."

She tried to hide a small smile at the fact he still cared so much.

"What are you smiling at?" Daryl asked frowning a little.

She shook her head, "nothing...Daryl you're not going to be able to go against Rick, Tyreese and the line of people that want to drive me out of the prison. It will be you against everyone cause I'm not gonna stop them. Tyreese will want to kill me, I'm not having you risk your life to save mine."

Daryl sighed heavily and rubbed his face, "Tyreese don't know yet. Rick might of told him by now but even if he has there ain't no need to worry. I ain't gonna let him hurt you."

"Daryl did you not hear me? I am not letting you risk your life for me, it's not happening, now go."

Carol's words were blunt and firm but that didn't stop Daryl.

"Carol, you're coming with me whether you want to or not, I doubt Rick will of told anyone yet. I'm not asking you to come with me, I'm telling you that you are."

Carol bit the side of her lip and looked around her while she thought.

"A response any time today would be good, it's fucking freezin' out here," Daryl complained, "are you going to come with me or am I going to force you?"

She looked at him secretly so relieved that he had come after her.

"Fine okay, I'll go back with you, let me just get my stuff," Carol said walking into the woods.

Daryl followed watching out for any walkers that might be around. Carol climbed the tree and grabbed her bag, dropping it on the floor.

* * *

They made their way back through the woods and over to Daryl's bike. He climbed on and then signalled for Carol to get on. She hesitated, still unsure of her decision that she still felt would end badly.

He turned and faced her wondering what the delay was, "come on woman don't get cold feet on me now and make me chase you, I'm tired enough as it is."

Carol rolled her eyes and exhaled deeply as she climbed on the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist.

"I saw that," Daryl said nudging her playfully flashing a small smile at her. It was the first time he had smiled at her since he saw her.

Carol smiled back and laughed a little, "you were supposed to."

As they set off she felt ten times colder then she did before with the wind whipping at her face. She rested her head against Daryl's back and tightened her grip around him as he increased the speed. Even though he was complaining about the cold he was extremely warm considering. It was surprising how much she had missed him even though she saw him just a couple days ago. She watched the blur of the trees and fields go past her and she closed her eyes trying to calm herself getting ready for what waited for her at the prison...


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl jolted his shoulder blade back making Carol jump.

"Come on Carol stay awake, we're almost there now," Daryl said feeling her grip on him re-tighten.

"Sorry," she yawned looking around beginning to recognise her surroundings, they were only about ten minutes away from the prison, if that.

Her stomach started to screwed up in knots, her nerves were making her feel sick, she was more scared for Daryl then for her. She had no doubt that Daryl would fight to keep her safe but the thought of him getting hurt for her made her feel queasy. She pressed her forehead against his back and closed her eyes again. She didn't know what it was about him but there was something about him that made her feel safe, secure. She knew this wasn't true though, Daryl wasn't invincible, no matter how strong he was.

"Daryl can we stop for a minute?" Carol asked.

"What so you can try and run away? Fuck off Carol we're almost there now," he replied snorting.

"Please Daryl I feel really sick," she pleaded.

"...fine fine okay," he said pulling over.

Carol quickly got off the bike and leant against a fence, her face pointing towards the ground.

"You alright?" Daryl asked walking up behind her.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Carol mumbled. She wasn't ready to go back, she'd only been gone two days.

"You haven't got that illness have you?" Daryl asked seeming concerned.

"No no just a bit of travel sickness," she lied.

"Oh, well, I'll just be over by the bike if you need me," Daryl mumbled.

Carol took a few moments, her eyes tightly shut to prevent the tears, she was stronger then this. She took a few deep breaths and stood up opening her eyes. She jumped seeing Daryl stood right beside her.

"I thought you were staying by the bike?" she asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he replied.

"I'm feeling better now, come on let's get this over with," she responded walking away.

"Okay," he said getting on his bike again.

They set off again towards the prison and every metre they got closer the sicker Carol felt.

* * *

By the time they got to the prison it was early morning, about half five. Michonne and Rick were already out on the prison grounds. Michonne was making her way in when she spotted Daryl and opened the gate for him, closed it behind him and then carried on back inside. Rick who was gardening was next to notice them, he saw Carol and immediately he saw red. As they parked up Rick stormed towards them, ready to drag Carol away from the prison. Carol was the first to see Rick walking towards them with increasing pace and she took a few steps towards him, ready to explain herself. Daryl, who was in the middle of taking off his crossbow, saw her walking forwards just as Rick was about to reach her. Instinctively he jumped forwards and pulled her back behind him putting himself between her and Rick.

"What is she doing here?" Rick snarled trying to get past, "I told you _not _to bring her back!"

Daryl pushed him back, "she's come back with me, if I left her out there she would of died."

"That's not my problem, _she_ is not my problem," Rick snapped with a dark tone to his voice.

"She may not be your problem but she's certainly mine. You're ain't the leader no more Rick, you can't make decisions for all of us," Daryl snapped back.

"Oh come on Daryl get over yourself, you don't have to protect her, what she did was wrong, whether you like it or not she's a threat," Rick argued.

"She is _not _a threat," Daryl said through gritted teeth stepping towards him.

Carol couldn't speak she watched Daryl defend her how no one had ever done before, she knew she had to speak up but she didn't know what to say.

"Daryl you're acting insane. I'm getting her outta here. Now."

Rick punched Daryl in the face so he could get past him to Carol. As he reached out to grab her he felt Daryl slam his back against the wall. He struggled to break free but the stopped as he saw Daryl hold a knife to his neck.

"Daryl let him go," Carol said from behind him.

"No Carol he needs to listen. First things first, I'm not your puppet, so don't think I'm not gonna act like one any more."

Rick tried to reach his knife in his pocket with his finger tips.

Daryl saw him reaching for his knife and used his spare hand to grab it and chuck it out of his reach.

"Really that's how you're gonna play it? Don't you think I won't slice your throat open right now cause I will if I have to," Daryl said pressing the blade against his throat.

"Daryl put the knife down," Carol protested walking up beside him.

"Carol go sit in the car," Daryl demanded, "now!"

Carol stood there for a few moments more and then walked over to the car and sat it the passenger seat, shutting the door. She didn't know what else she could do, she felt helpless.

"Who knows about what happened?" Daryl asked growling, moving the knife back slightly.

Rick saw no point in trying to fight him any more, "I haven't told anyone yet."

"Not even Tyreese?" Daryl asked scowling.

"No, no one," Rick responded, wriggling to attempt to loosen Daryl's grip.

"Good, this is gonna make this a lot easier on me then. You are not to say a word to him about who did it, you hear me?"

Rick started to sweat as Daryl held the knife closer to his neck, "you know he'll probably find out eventually though right?"

"Not if you don't say anythin'. Now Carol is going to be living back in the prison-"

"No Daryl!" Rick objected.

"Yes Rick!" Daryl hissed back, "I ain't bein' unreasonable, I'm willing to talk terms, I've come up with a few for compromise."

"What kinda terms?" Rick asked feeling relieved that Daryl had started to loosen his grip.

"Well what would you propose if she was to move into the prison?" Daryl questioned first.

"That she has to remain in a locked cell permanently. Or at least until this illness is all gone and even then she would have to have supervision, meaning people would have to know what happened meaning Tyreese would kill her. There's no away around it, she can't stay here."

"How about this then, Carol gets to live back in the prison as normal-"

"Daryl that's ridiculous, I'm not just going to let her-"

"Shut up. I wasn't done yet. She gets to live here as normal, _but, _it will be under the agreement that she remains with me twenty-four seven. That way if the shit does hit the fan, I'm there to help her and then she's also under constant supervision putting your mind at ease, you can trust me on this."

"I know I can trust you, it's her I can't trust," Rick said looking into the car.

"So have we got a deal?" Daryl asked letting go of him.

Rick thought and then sighed, "...I'm gonna get in so much shit if anyone finds out I've agreed to this."

"Yeah well they ain't gonna find out," Daryl answered.

"This is under the agreement that she is under _constant _watch. No leaving her alone to go off on runs, if you go she goes with you."

"Yeah yeah course."

"I'm going to have sort out a cell for you both. I'll give you a set of keys, you make sure it's locked every night, if she has to go bathroom she'll have to wake you and you have to go to the toilet block together. I won't be taking any chances so if you're happy to do this you have to be committed, you need to be sure she's worth taking the risk for."

Daryl looked at Carol sat in the car, facing forward, motionless. "yeah I'll do it."

* * *

"Woah woah wait, I'm not happy being treated like an actual prison inmate, being watched all day every day," Carol objected as Daryl explained the situation to her.

"Well if you commit crimes like a prison inmate," Rick replied bluntly making her go quiet.

"It's better then Rick's original idea," Daryl said as they walked towards the prison door.

Carol paused thinking Rick's ideal idea would be that she was dead, out of the picture completely.

"Well what happens when I have to take a shower?" she asked, following Rick who was trying to find them a new cell.

"Daryl has to stand outside the showers. If you're going to stay here, you will be under watch be either Daryl or myself twenty-four seven," Rick replied.

"Do I get to choose who's company I'm in?" Carol muttered under her breath.

"No," Rick replied making her jump, "most of the time it'll be Daryl since he's the reason you're here."

They stayed in silence as Rick found them a cell on the second floor at the very end, at least three or four cells away from everyone else.

"Also," Rick said turning to face her, "you're not to see any of the kids, not Carl, Judith, Lizzy, Mika."

"Woah wait that wasn't in the agreement," Daryl argued.

"Lizzy and Mika were left to me," Carol argued also.

"And you still are classed as a threat to them. Lizzy is sick, you really think I'm going to let you anywhere near her?" Rick argued back bluntly, "it's what is safest for everyone right now."

Carol saw no more point in trying to argue it, at least she was safe in the prison, for now anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl brought the rest of his stuff into the cell and put it on the bed opposite to Carol's, they had managed to find a cell without bunk beds which they were both grateful for. Carol sat at the bottom corner of her bed, her back against the wall while she watched Daryl.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

He looked up from within his bed, "why am I doing what?"

"This. Agreeing to sleep in a locked cell, watch me constantly all day and all night? This is as much as a punishment for you as it is for me."

Daryl shook his head, "I don't mind, like I said Rick had no right to leave you, I'm just bringing you back where you belong."

"But I don't belong Daryl, Rick is never going to trust me again," Carol responded.

"None of us belong here then," Daryl replied, "all of us have killed another human at some point, it's just had to be done, you ain't the first to do it."

"Why aren't you mad at me Daryl, I mean when you picked me up you seemed pretty pissed but now you're defending my actions...why?"

"Cause, someone's gotta Carol."

"I don't need you to defend me, I was fine on my own," Carol said trying to be headstrong.

"Leave then," Daryl replied bluntly turning one of his arrows in his hand, not looking over at her.

Carol didn't move, she didn't respond either.

Daryl stopped turning his arrow, looked up at her and smirked a dark smile.

"Right well I don't have anything to do for a while so there anythin' you wanna do? Go talk to someone, get something to eat or whatever?"

"No, plus I'm pretty sure the agreement is wherever you go I go," Carol replied yawning.

"Nah it's gotta work both ways, you're not my prisoner," Daryl responded putting his arrow back.

"May as well be," Carol mumbled.

"Don't get all mopy on me," Daryl said stretching out on his bed.

"Sorry...thank you Daryl," Carol said quietly, resting her head on her pillow so she was facing him.

"For what?" Daryl asked, resting his head on his pillow also facing her.

"For coming after me, for defending me, for saving me," she said.

"Don't thank me just yet," Daryl answered yawning shutting his eyes.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said before, if it comes to it, I don't want you to fight him."

"Who?"

"Tyreese."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you getting hurt, he has the potential to kill you and I'm not letting him use you as punch bag when he's angry at me."

"Carol?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. It won't come to that and if it does, I'm not letting you take the punches."

She smiled weakly, her eyelids growing heavy, "Daryl?"

"What the fuck do you want now?" Daryl murmured.

"The cell isn't locked."

"Ah shit," he grumbled getting up and locking the door.

He walked back over to his bed and collapsed, not bothering to take his muddy shoes off.

"Daryl?" Carol said, attempting to annoy him.

"Seriously Carol if this is what it's going to be like every time I shut my eyes, I might kill you myself."

She laughed sleepily, "sleep well."

He chuckled lowly knowing she was messing around, "piss off."

She smiled and allowed her eyes to close and in what seemed like a matter of seconds she was asleep.

* * *

She awoke later that day, in fact so much later that the sun had already started setting for the evening. She glanced over at Daryl who was brushing his bed off from where the mud on his boots had dried.

She propped herself up and rubbed her eyes,"how long have you been awake?"

"Only bout an hour," he replied looking her.

"You should of woke me," she said sitting up, putting her boots on.

"No you looked like you needed it, I ain't got nothin' to do anyway."

As she sat up and looked at him properly she saw the dark circles under his eyes, "you still look exhausted, you wanna sleep some more?"

"What? No no I'm fine, I just need a shower, I might have one when you're with Rick," he said.

"You can have one now, don't prevent yourself from doing things just cause she have to keep an eye on me."

"Yeah but Rick's told me I'm not supposed to, in case you wonder off and I have to run after you in just a towel, I told him you wouldn't do that but he's overcautious."

Carol laughed.

"What?" Daryl asked confused.

"Just the thought of you having to run after me in one of those pathetically small towels," she said smirking to herself, "the thought in itself makes it tempting."

"It's not funny, quit mocking me woman," he said reaching over and shoving her, laughing but also going very red.

There was a short silence after their laughter had stopped.

"We better get going now," Daryl said getting up and running a hand through his hair.

"Going where?" Carol asked standing up.

"On watch. Rick's on a run tonight so I gotta stay on watch till he's back, you wanna go with Rick or stay with me?" Daryl asked.

"I'll stay with you, I've slept all day so it's not like I'm tried, plus I'm not Ricks favorite person right now," Carol said following him down the stairs.

"Yeah and what makes you think you're mine?" he asked turning round and grinning.

"Right yes of course, sorry for the presumption," Carol replied sarcastically laughing.

They made their way outside to where Rick and a few of the others were, Maggie and Bob were digging more graves for those who hadn't made it through the illness and Michonne and a few others who weren't sick were killing a herd of walkers at the fence. Rick was stood over by one of the cars, packing supplies for a run.

"Hey Rick," Daryl called as he walked over to him, Carol a few steps behind.

"What's up?" Rick asked as he looked up from the boot of the car.

"How long do you reckon you're gonna be on this run?"

"Just a couple hours, Carol and Michonne will come with me."

"No Carol can't she's on watch with me," Daryl replied almost immediately.

"...okay then, you can't sleep though Daryl, you know that right?"

"Yeah yeah I know."

"Alright, then Carol will stay here with you, I'll go on a run with Michonne, we shouldn't be gone long. Get something to eat before you go on watch."

"Okay, come on Carol," Daryl said looking at her to follow.

Carol said nothing and obediently followed him around to where people were cooking. She needed to talk to him but knew she couldn't with everyone else around, Daryl noticed this as she barely said two words to anyone.

She walked off after finishing her meal and Daryl knew he had to follow. He followed quietly, giving her just enough space to think clearly. Carol heard the footsteps on the gravel behind her and turned not surprised to see Daryl stood there, slowly making his way towards her.

"What's up?" he asked eventually when she didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you let me on the run with Rick? I'm not really much help to you here, just a burden."

"Would you stop putting yourself down, you are not a burden," Daryl replied ignoring her question.

"Why didn't you let me on the run with Rick, Daryl?" she asked again.

Daryl hesitated, "I don't trust him, he's left you once what's to say he won't do it again, somewhere that he knows I wouldn't be able to track you. I can't lose you again Carol."

She nodded once taking in his answer, "so you trust me?"

"Yes."

"You're very backwards Daryl, you don't trust Rick but yet you trust me."

"My mind works in weird ways," Daryl replied eating the last of his meat.

"I need to grab a coat before we go on watch, it gets cold up in those towers."

"No need, I convinced Tyreese to go on watch for me, made up an excuse that I hadn't managed to get much sleep, we're free for the night."

"Oh the thrill, another evening of doing nothing," Carol said sarcastically as she walked back indoors.

"It's better then sitting in that tower freezing our asses off," Daryl pointed out.

"I suppose..."


	5. Chapter 5

They sat in their cell both of them in silence, neither of them felt like being around other people. Daryl sat on the edge of his bed, sharpening his knife, Carol stretched out on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

After a while Daryl spoke up, "so who really did it?"

Carol glanced over at him, sitting up, "who really did what?"

"Who killed them?" Daryl asked quietly, aware of other people around the cell block, some of whom were still awake.

"I did. Daryl you know this," Carol said.

"I don't believe you."

"Is this why you aren't mad at me? Because you've convinced yourself that I haven't done anything?"

"No I know you didn't do it."

"How?"

"Carol you ain't like that, Rick might believe some bullshit story of how you did it to protect everyone else but I don't think you would have it in you to do it."

"Well you need to start believing it, because I do."

"Nah! Fuck off Carol, that's a load of crap, you wanna know my theory?"

"Sure, I bet this'll be interesting."

"I think you were involved, I think you helped drag the bodies out and burn them but this was after it they were already dead, you didn't know what else to do, someone came to you for help and you agreed in a panic. If it was an adult that asked you, you wouldn't of been so merciful but if it was a kid, I think you may of reconsidered, to protect them."

Carol sat in silence, refusing to react to what Daryl said.

"How'd I do?" he asked.

"It's a great story, but it is just a story, I still stand by what I say, I did it, I'm not ashamed of that."

She stood up and went to light another candle as the dim light made her eyes strain. Daryl stood up, angry that she wouldn't admit he was right. He knew she was protecting someone, why couldn't she just admit that to him?

As she turned around he was there, inches away from her face.

"Why can't you just admit it? Carol I know you, I know you're bullshitting, covering up for someone."

He gritted his teeth as she looked down. He cupped her chin with two of his fingers and lifted her head up, forcing her to look at him. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked at him, he was the only person who could have this effect on her, even as his eyes were cold as stone.

"Daryl I can't admit it," Carol whispered taking a step back.

"Why?" he asked, stepping forward.

"It's complicated..." she replied, stepping back again to the edge of her bed.

"What because it was a kid?" Daryl asked filling in the last gap between them.

Carol said nothing, just stared up at him.

Daryl nodded, "well if you're willing to sacrifice your life for some poxy kid I ain't gonna stop ya', just try to save you when it all blows up."

"I told you it's complicated Daryl, can we please just drop it?" Carol begged pushing him away lightly with one hand.

Daryl stepped back, the dim candle light creating more shadows on him then light.

"Fine, you're gonna have to admit it at some point though," he said as he sat on his bed.

Carol stood there, her hand on her arm and a concerned look on her face.

Daryl saw it and tried to change the subject, "so what do you wanna do? I've got a pack of cards somewhere that I picked up a while ago when we were on a run, you wanna have a couple games?"

Carol smiled and nodded, "sure why not?"

"Alright, you know how to play poker?" Daryl said as he rummaged through his bag.

Carol walked over and sat on his bed cross-legged, "sure I've played it a few times before, can't say I'm any good at it though."

"Ah I'll teach you, it's all about calling someone's bluff, everyone has a tell, it's just working it out," Daryl said also crossing his legs to make more room as he shuffling the cards.

* * *

Daryl spent the next hour trying to teach Carol how to spot a bluff and different strategies for winning. Once Carol felt like she understood the game they started playing properly.

"What are the bets going to be?" Carol asked.

"Up to you, there doesn't have to be bets," Daryl replied handing out the cards.

"Well what could we bet?" Carol asked as she examined her cards.

"We don't have to have something to bet, we could just do something like whoever loses has to answer a question completely honestly?"

"What so you can find out more about what happened with the murders?" Carol asked raising her eyebrows disapprovingly.

"Not necessarily," Daryl said flashing a grin at her.

She smiled back, "fine, I hope you're prepared to answer some horribly embarrassing questions."

Daryl snorted, "yeah right, you've been playing this game for five minutes, I've been playing for over ten years."

"We will see," she said smiling at him, looking back down at her cards.

Daryl watched her, not yet bothering to look at his own, as much as he would never admit it he felt something for Carol. Something he had never experienced in his life and it terrified him. He didn't know what to do with these emotions, he had never had to deal with them before he met her, she brought out a side of him that no one else could. She was the only person who could convince him to do something he didn't want to do, the only person who he felt really understood him, who knew him. That's why he couldn't lose her, not again, he would fight with every last breath in his body to keep her out of harms way. When he went out to find her he debated going off with her, leaving the prison and going off on their own together. But he knew he couldn't. People needed him here, and Carol would want to be back here, with Lizzy and Mika, even if she wasn't aloud to see them. He didn't know how to act on his feelings so he kept them bottled up, but he could still feel them, itching at him from the inside, urging for him to release them, to let them out.

It wasn't something Daryl had ever done though, he didn't know what to do, how she would react, how far it would go. He been debating doing something about it for months but being the socially awkward person he was he left it, how did he even know Carol had these same feelings towards him, he didn't want to just presume.

"Daryl you've not even picked up your cards yet," Carol said making him come out of his thoughts.

"Oh right yeah," he said looking at them, trying to work out his best move.

They played the first game and Daryl lost, badly.

"Wow Daryl did you even try?" Carol said laughing at his failure.

Daryl rubbed the back of his head, "I was just taking it easy on you, don't think you're getting away with it every time."

He started reshuffling the cards while Carol thought of his punishment question.

"Okay, typical easy question, I bet this'll set you off straight away" Carol started, "how many woman have you slept with?"

Daryl tried to hide the redness of his face as Carol waited for an answer, he did an awkward cough as he collected in the cards.

"Come on Daryl, you made the rule of these honesty questions now answer it," Carol said enjoying the embarrassment she was putting him through.

"Yeah why don't we get rid of that rule, for your sake I mean. Y'know save you having to talking about all that shit," Daryl said avoiding the question as much as possible.

Carol laughed, "no way, answer the question or I'll ask something worse."

"Fine fine...I've slept with, uh, none," Daryl leant his head forward so his hair hid most of his face as he rapidly shuffled the cards.

"Really?" Carol asked, trying not to acted shocked.

"Yeah, I've just never, uh, y'know, yeah whatever, let's get on with the game," he said moodily, handing out the cards again.

"I don't know if I'm surprised," Carol said taking her cards.

"Why cause of how 'socially awkward' I am?"

"Well, I thought you would of have, as like a teenager or something, or maybe you had a girlfriend before all of this that you would of."

"No, I didn't have time for any of that crap, none of the girls ever interested me anyway, all the same with their pathetic little ways, it was just annoyin'."

"It's fine I get it...but don't think I'm gonna make this questions any less embarrassing if I win," Carol responded with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yeah yeah, that's _if_ you win, I told ya I ain't taking it easy on you no more," Daryl said raising his eyebrows grinning back.

The next few games Carol continued to win, Daryl was trying his hardest to call her bluff and out smart her but she had no tell. It didn't help that he couldn't get rid of his niggle in the back of his mind, telling him to go for it, to do something, make a move, now was a good a time as any. He knew if he did it would have to be spontaneous, he couldn't plan it, it would have to be spur of the moment, but it had to be the right moment and he had to make the right move, he couldn't just make any move, it would have to be set up.

His head hurt too much from thinking about it and immediately he decided things were better left as they were, it was never going to happen between them. He could accept that.

Carol watched him intensely shuffle the cards, she could tell his mind was distracted by other things, maybe she dial down on the questions. She watched as he frowned and gnawed slightly at his lower lip, he would never understand how attractive he was.

"Right so it seems it's my question again," she said interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh right yeah, let's see how much more embarrassing stories you can get out of me," Daryl said flicking his eyes up to meet Carol's.

"This one isn't that bad, I promise. So since you're a virgin how far have you actually gone?"

Daryl scratched the side of his face as he thought of his response, "just some basic animalistic style groping and a lotta kissing involved."

"Wow, you've actually gone less far then even I expected."

"Yeah well I don't need you mocking me," he grumbled.

"I'm not mocking you Daryl," Carol replied.

"I'm telling you, your beginners luck/I'm taking it easy on you/ winning streak is over," Daryl said.

They played out the next game, it lasted a lot longer then the others, Daryl focused as much as he could, thinking about all possible outcomes of every move he made. Finally he won the game and was very smug with himself. He picked up the cards and flicked them everywhere, happy with his victory.

"I told ya your winning streak was over," Daryl smirked.

"Yeah and now all the cards are all over the floor," she said laughing slightly.

"Who cares, cause I won."

"Okay fair enough, you won...once, out of like what eight games?" Carol asked teasingly.

"Oh a sore loser? My turn to ask a question," he said smiling darkly.

"Oh I am gonna pay for all those questions I asked you aren't I?" she said wincing a little at the thought.

"Damn right you are," he said smiling menacingly.

"Go on then, ask away," Carol said, preparing herself.

Daryl for some reason found himself asking a completely different question to what he had first intended, it was just he had decided at that moment to listen to the niggling voices in his head.

"Do you trust me?"

Carol looked at him in confusion, "what?"

He didn't know why but he needed to know the answer to this question.

"Do you trust me?"

"Well this is a surprisingly easy question. Yeah of course I trust you, you're one of the only people I trust."

Daryl nodded, "close your eyes."

"What? Why?" Carol questioned.

"Look you said you trusted me so can you just do this please?" Daryl asked.

Carol hesitated, her eyes fixated on Daryl, "...okay."

She slowly closed her eyes and waited, whatever this was it wasn't a question.

Daryl had no idea what he was doing, so he decided to go for whatever the niggling voices in his head told him to do next.

He very slowly uncrossed his legs and crawled to where Carol was sat at the end of the bed. His hands were over her legs, placed either side of her waist on the bed. Daryl stayed on all fours looked at her, he paused for a small moment, realising what he was about to do.

He licked his lower lip and gently lifted his head upwards, placing his lips on hers and gently moving them.

Carol hadn't expected this at all, she jumped inside as she felt his lips on hers. She it took her a few seconds to react before she moved her lips in a gentle motion like his. Her hands slid across his chest and up to the side of his face, using her finger tips to push his head closer to hers. Carol didn't know what was happening or why but she knew she didn't want it to stop. Daryl's suddenly new found confidence surprised her and made her want more.

Daryl moved his hands from the bed to around her waist, urging her to move backwards as he laid on the bed. She began to follow, his mouth guiding her. The kissing becoming more passionate and intense, increasing in speed. She broke apart from him as he tried to pull her down to where his head was. He gazed up at her not saying anything, terrified that he would blow his moment, she ran her fingertips softly down his face and he tilted his head up, kissing her again. She pushed his head back down with her mouth as he ran his hand down from her waist to the back of her knee and then trailed it slowly back up again. She slid her hand underneath the front of his shirt and then moved it to his back, grazing his skin with her nails as she went. Daryl pulled away and smiled at her pushing her onto her back so that he had her pinned to the bed. He trailed his mouth from her shoulder blade, along her jawline and back to her mouth, teasing her with small open mouth kisses. He chuckled lowly and she pulled his mouth down onto hers, hard. Their hands were everywhere, exploring each other, both of them had wanted each other for so long and the wait made them want each other more. Carol gently bit Daryl's lip when he tried to pull away, he smiled as he kissed her again, his hand moving to the back of her neck.

It was going so well but then suddenly, their whole mood changed.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Rick said bluntly coughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey just a quick note from me! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to do one before tonight's episode (which I have to watch tomorrow evening because I'm from England) plus by the time I finished this it was almost midnight and I have school at 9am, cry cry cry. Anyway thank you guys so so much for the views, favourites, follows and reviews, it makes me so so happy! Also I want to know where you want me to go with this story or if you want me to do a completely different story? **

**Also I tried really hard to make Rick seem like bit less of an asshole in this chapter, I know a lot of you having been saying what an idiot Rick is being and I'm not sure if that's a dig at me to make him a bit nicer so I tried! Don't get me wrong I still love Rick but obviously don't agree with is decision on leaving Carol but the way I've wrote him he just seemed to get meaner and meaner, so that's the route I went down. I'm trying to salvage that though, providing that's what you guys want? I don't know, just let me know on reviews or private message or on my Tumblr account foreverlovingdaryldixon ,I have a lot of rants on there about Caryl so feel free to message!**

**Thanks again for the support, as long as you guys like it I'll keep writing!**

* * *

Daryl launched himself off Carol and stood up while she quickly sat up, trying desperately to compose herself. Daryl's went redder then Carol had ever seen it. She looked at Rick who had an ice cold look on his face.

"You were supposed to be on watch. Tyreese said you were tired and had gone to sleep, so when your cell wasn't locked I came up to check on you both, I presume you hadn't made it clear to him what the sleeping arrangements were."

Daryl coughed awkwardly, too embarrassed to even speak.

"Maybe it's best if Carol stays in with me from now on," Rick spoke up when no one responded to him.

"No," Daryl said immediately.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you not finished, would you like me to come back later?" Rick asked, his voice oozing in sarcasm.

"No not cause of that, don't be such a prick. The agreement that Carol got to live here as normal, she's not a prisoner. She's aloud to enjoy herself," Daryl said, instantly cringing at the last sentence when he realised when he had just said.

Carol breathed in deeply, praying for death at that very moment.

"And by that, I didn't, I wasn't talkin' about, that wasn't what I meant," Daryl stuttered sitting on Carol's bed before he passed out on it.

"I think we need to talk alone Daryl," Rick said calmly, his eyes boring into Carol as he spoke.

Carol uncomfortably adjusted her shirt as she watched Daryl nod and stand up. Daryl walked out of the cell, following Rick, not saying anything in case he fucked up his wording again. Rick locked the cell and Daryl frowned.

"She can't be left alone," Rick said seeing his face.

He shot an icy look at Daryl and turned to the cell, "you gonna be okay for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'll just...clean up," Carol said looking at the cards sprawled out on the floor.

Daryl nodded, "okay, I won't be long."

"Are you two done?" Rick asked impatiently.

"Fuck you Rick," Daryl snapped walking on ahead.

Rick caught up to him on the stairs, "that was a bad move you made Daryl, what the hell were you thinking?"

"What d'ya mean what was I thinking, it's none of your fucking business what I do," Daryl sneered.

"I can't have you round Carol, how can I trust you to watch her when you're that comfortable around each other?" Rick questioned.

"Let me assure you, she won't be leaving my sight. Not with you around," Daryl snarled.

"I'm not going to do anything to her Daryl, I don't know what you think but-"

"But you're gonna stay outta my business, I'm warning you now if you mess with her I will break every bone in your body. Like you said 'I'm not taking any chances'."

"I am not a threat Daryl, Carol is the one is one you should be worried about," Rick said as they got outside.

Daryl span around to face him, "you don't know fuck all about Carol, I'm not gonna have you talking shit bout her cause you think you're better then everyone else. We've all killed Rick but you seem to turn a blind eye to that. You killed Shane, your own son killed someone who was causing no threat to anyone. What punishment did he get huh? 'No more playing with guns for you' ,but does he have a gun on him right now? Don't be such a hypocrite. "

Rick sighed, "Carl is just a boy, he's only just got his gun back, he knows what he did was wrong now, he's matured."

Daryl was too angry to even reply to Rick so they continued walking until they got to the first fence of the prison.

"Who initiated it?" Rick asked randomly, completely changing the subject.

"Who initiated what?" Daryl replied confused, still surging with anger.

"What I caught you doing in your cell who initiated it?"

"Rick why the fuck-"

"Just tell me Daryl, and be honest."

"...I did."

"Okay, well then you're still an idiot."

"Why did it matter?"

"If she started it then there's a chance that she was trying to manipulate you."

"That's bullshit Rick, Carol wouldn't do that, she has no intention of killing anyone!"

"But how do you know that?" Rick asked starting to get angry, "just because you two have had something going on doesn't mean she still wouldn't try and do it again."

"Rick I'm not in love with her for fuck sake!"

"...no Daryl I think you might be."

"What, after one kiss and that's it I'm in love, don't be so stupid," Daryl scoffed.

"Love doesn't start with a kiss Daryl, you can be in love with someone without having any physical contact with them. The way you look at her is the exactly like the way I used to look at Lori. It's been like that for a while now, you were both very blind to it until tonight, I wasn't the only one who saw it, everyone did. Daryl what worries me is that now you've realised it, you're going to be oblivious to anything wrong she ever does."

"Rick I'm not 'blinded by love', I'm not in love with her. I can still see clearly unlike you who can't see the fucking obvious. I know a lot more then what you would think. I'm not in love with her," Daryl felt like he had to stress that point because deep down he was terrified it was true and that's something he couldn't handle.

"What do you know that I don't Daryl?"

Daryl shook his head and began walking away, wishing he hadn't said anything, "it doesn't matter."

"No Daryl it does," Rick said putting his hand out and pushing him backwards as he tried to walk past.

Daryl sighed, maybe this would get Rick off Carol's back, "have you ever considered that Carol was covering for someone?"

"Like who Daryl, I know she cares about the group but, covering up a murder?" Rick said shaking his head, "she wouldn't do that for anyone, it wouldn't make sense."

"...what about for a kid?"


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean for a kid?" Rick asked looking at him, frowning.

"What the fuck do you think? I mean she didn't do it, she is covering up for one of the kids," Daryl said looking at Rick as if he was an idiot.

"Well...are you sure? How do you know this? Is this what Carol has told you, cause you don't know what she says is true-"

"She didn't tell me, I guessed, she denied it first time but then she went on to say that it was complicated and she couldn't admit it, she was too reluctant, I'm telling you now it wasn't her," Daryl interrupted, feeling pleased with Rick's realization.

Rick sighed and rubbed his face, "this makes things even worse...I need to know who it was, and it's now your job to find out who."

Daryl's face dropped, "me?"

"Yes you. She trusts you, it won't take much to get it out of her, just do a bit more of whatever you were doing before I interrupted."

Daryl glared at Rick, "no way, I ain't your little henchman, doing all your dirty work for you, Carol trusts me and that's the way it's gonna stay."

Rick grabbed his shirt and clenched it in his fist, "well then be prepared to have more blood on your hands, what's to say the kid isn't going to do it again, what if it's Lizzy? She's in there right now with every other sick person in this place, she could be killing them right now."

Daryl shoved Rick off him, "fucking relax, nothing else will happen, what are you gonna do to this kid if you find out which one it is?"

"When, Daryl, when I find out, you will help me. I don't know yet, they can't stay here..."

"What if it's Carl?" Daryl asked, knowing that thought probably hadn't even gone through Rick's mind.

"It's not," he snapped bluntly.

"...but you don't know that, do you Rick?"

Rick's breathing became deeper as he tried to keep himself calm, "just find out Daryl."

Rick walked off in a huff, too angry to talk and also worried...what if it was Carl?

* * *

Daryl walked off, satisfied he had caused Rick some discomfort after what he had put him through with Carol. He walked back to his cell smugly, with no intention of asking Carol who did it, if she was really that worried she'd tell him who did it.

He unlocked the cell and then walked in, locking it behind him. He turned to face Carol, who looked as if she hadn't moved since he left.

"That was quick, how bad was it?" Carol asked.

"Eh not too bad, there wasn't really much he could do about the matter really, just accept it."

"I doubt he's going to accept that any time soon," Carol replied.

Daryl nodded in agreement.

"So was anything else said?" Carol asked, still sat with her back again the wall.

"Huh, no not really, just that."

"'Not really'? Was something else mentioned? You can tell me Daryl, it probably won't come as a surprise."

"No no there was nothing else, just the fact he's not happy about what we were doing, he's not happy at the idea of us doing anything."

"Well I don't really think it's up to him after all what was it you said? I'm aloud to enjoy myself?" she mocked laughing at him.

"That- it wasn't- I didn't mean it like that," Daryl attempted to protest.

"Sure you didn't," she said sarcastically.

He glanced at her for a moment smiling.

Then there was an long silence, more filled with tension rather then awkwardness, both of them debating whether to carry on where they left off. Daryl's new found confidence had now long gone and so the ball was in Carol's court as to whether anything happened.

Carol stood up, "well...goodnight then Daryl."

Daryl who was looking at the fast dying candle turned as she leant in to give him a kiss on the cheek, diverting it to his lips.

It took Daryl by surprise and he that seemed to effect his awkwardness more then usual, "oh, um, I'm sorry, I was just- and then I- but you-"

"Daryl less then twenty minutes ago you had me pinned down to a bed, both your legs straddling me, running your hands up and down the back of my thighs and your lips were barely off my mouth for a second of it, I'm pretty sure that accidentally kissing me was okay."

Daryl went red at the thought, he literally didn't know what came over him, he felt like he had lost all control.

"So what did you wanna go back-" Daryl began to ask.

Carol shook her head, putting a finger to his lips, "no Daryl you don't ask."

She smirked a little as she removed her finger from his lips and leant in closer so her mouth was beside his ear, "you just do."

She pulled away a little, looking him directly in the eye. He leant forward accepting the signal that it was back and kissed her quickly once, but softly, keeping his head close to hers. She leant forward slowly and he did it again, pulling away so she couldn't kiss him. He could feel his confidence increasing slowly, no more need to be scared, to be awkward, he needed to take control, just once in his life, be a man. She reacted slowly leaning back in and grabbing the back of his head, preventing him from pulling away. She pressed her lips against hard and opened his mouth with hers, working her way back up to where they were before. Daryl pushed his head forward encouragingly, pushing her back to his bed with his mouth, his hands freely wandering her body. He very gently placed a hand on her back, supporting her as she laid down. Then things started to speed up again, she pulled off his leather jacket and began working on his shirt buttons, her mouth still firmly locked on his, both of their breathing increasing. Daryl had to use one hand to support himself, while the other began undoing her shirt buttons. He pulled his mouth away from hers and he brushed his lips down to her neck until she grabbed a handful of his hair and gently tugged at it, bringing his mouth back to hers. Both of them working on getting each others bottom halfs off, their lips burning like fire against each other. This time there was no need to stop what they had both wanted to happen for a long time, no interruptions or awkward pauses, just them, no one else.


End file.
